


When skies are gray

by Scarlett_Stark



Series: Solangelo Kiss Prompts [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Nightmares, Protective Nico di Angelo, Sad Will Solace, handkiss, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:07:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28921800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlett_Stark/pseuds/Scarlett_Stark
Summary: (Tumblr Kiss prompt #8) Laying a gentle kiss on the others hand.Will has a horrible nightmare, Nico is there for him :)
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: Solangelo Kiss Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2121294
Kudos: 53





	When skies are gray

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Tumblr prompt I was given :) 
> 
> Head over to my Tumblr a-bisexual-nerd if you want to request a prompt. If you have other scenarios or wishes you want to see written, just send me a message :)
> 
> Enjoy :)
> 
> Ps for anyone who doesn't know, the song at the end is "Soldatino" from Paola Bennet. It's also known as "Nico's lullaby" and is written about Nico and Bianca. Listen to it on youtube if you don't know it, it's beautiful!

Will sat at the large wooden table, silently looking at his hands while the other senior counselors caused havoc as per usual. Mitchell, representing the Aphrodite cabin in Piper's absence (it was an all-around mutual decision not to give the position to Drew Tanaka again) was being tormented by Travis Stroll who somehow managed to have created a comb that whenever Mitchell went used it, his hair turned a different color. By the way, Lou Ellen smiled, Will suspected she had a hand in it. Nyssa was all bandaged up from the burns she got when her little brother Harley blew something up. Will lost track of what the little Hepheastus boy build this time. Malcolm, Annabeth's brother, sat above a battle map, desperately trying to shove the sleeping Clovis off the right edge of the paper. Meanwhile, Will couldn't help but look at the three empty chairs on the end of the table. Years ago, seeing these chairs was completely normal, now, each of them hurt to look at.

Wills somber thoughts were interrupted by Chiron entering, behind him the cloud nymph with the long black hair. Mellie if he remembered correctly. Chiron's expression didn't exactly do anything to lessen Wills worry. Chiron cleared his throat and all eyes were on him and Mellie. It was rare for a room with ADHD demigods to go quiet so easily, but in this situation, too many had a sibling or a close friend to worry about. And all of them knew about the Coaches and Mellies relationship, the coach who was on board the Argo II. If Mellie was there, that could only mean one thing: news about the seven. And, Will hoped so, Nico di Angelo. Days ago, when Mellie came in the last time, she reported that a roman girl on board, apparently Nico's sister, told the crew that Nico went missing. Not only that, but he was captured by Geia and no one knew where he was. If he was even still- "No!" Will had told himself. "Don't think that!". The son of Apollo hadn't told anyone, but ever since the battle of the labyrinth, where he had seen the son of Hades in action for the first time, Will had a little crush on him. Well, by that point the battle was over for two years so maybe not that little of a crush. If Nico had- If Will could never speak to him again, he didn't know what he would feel. Will shook his head. No point plaguing himself with these thoughts if he didn't even know what happened.

"Chiron, are there any news?", he asked into the silence that had crept in the room. The centaur looked at him and nodded stiffly. Not good news then. Apparently, the others saw that too, because suddenly the volume picked up again. "Did something happen to them?", "Is Annabeth okay?" "And Leo?!" "Have they found Nico?", "Is someone dead?". 

Chiron made a gesture with his hands to quiet the room down again. "Why don't we let Mellie tell us what she knows?" he said and wheeled further into the room. All eyes were on the cloud nymph who didn't exactly look as if she was comfortable in that situation.

"Well, Glees- I mean Coach Hedge Iris messaged me a while ago. Apparently, that boy, Percy, had a dream. About the missing kid." Wills breath hitched. So it was news about Nico. Chiron nodded towards Mellie encouragingly, as if willing her to continue. "Well, apparently the girl was right. Nico was captured. By Geia. Or well Geias forces. In the dream, there were twin giants, who talked about destroying Rome and the kid sat in a bronze jar-" "A jar? Like jam or something?!" Travis interrupted. Will immediately gave him a scolding look, as did Chiron. Mellie continued with a downward glance as if the worst news were yet to come 

"As I said, Nico was in that jar. It is closed off so no air can get in. But he has seeds, pomegranate seeds. According to Hazel, the seeds can put children of Hades into a trance of death, making them able to survive without air and food. But Nico only has five left.". A silence followed. Will couldn't believe what he just heard. No, that couldn't be. Surprisingly it was Travis who broke the silence "So... Nico has three days to live?". Mellie nodded. "But aren't they still in the states?". Mellie nodded again. "So they have five days to- to sail to Rome and save Nico from two giants?!". Mellie nodded again. Travis paled. At first, Will was confused. Why was Travis Stroll so affected by this? And then an image flashed through his mind. A ten-year-old Nico sitting in the pavilion, Travis, and Connor teaching him poker to distract the kid from thinking about his sister who was on a quest. "Well shit," Lou Ellen said. That didn't even sum up a fifth of what Will was feeling. Worry washed over him in waves. The scene faded.

Will was now on the battlefield. Nico next to him. He looked like death, no pun intended. Will tried desperately to ignore the darkness he felt when touching the other hand. "Why can't I feel butterflies like normal people? But, no, I have to sense how close he is to death! Thanks a lot, dad!" Will thought while staking out the Romans. When the battle was finally over, he didn't see Nico for several days. He desperately tried not to fear the worse. Then he saw him. And he yelled at him. And he took Nico to the infirmary with him. Will felt like a brick lay in his gut when he saw the boy's hand fading in and out of existence. "No shadow travel, for you! Under no circumstances!" he told the boy right after calming down Clarisse who insisted she could go out again, even though her head wound was still bleeding through bandages. Nico had grumbled on that, but he remained to lie in the bed.

The scene shifted again, Will now lying in his own bed. He bolted upright as a scream sounded over the campgrounds. It came from the infirmary! Nico! Will ran as quick as he could towards the building. The infirmary was completely destroyed. Two giants came out of it, the building collapsing. In the hand of one of the giants was a figure. Not just a figure, it was... "Nico!". The demi-god looked towards him, fear in his eyes. "Will! Help me, please!". Will tried to move, but he couldn't. The twin giants laughed and one of them shook the hand Nico was in "What do you want him to do?" the first one asked. "The son of Apollo and he can't even shoot an arrow!" the second one taunted. "Will! Please do something!" Nico screamed. Stears began to form in Will's eyes. "He won't be able to do anything!" "He's useless in battle!" "He's a nothing!"

"Will!" Nico screamed again. "Nico." Will sobbed. "Will! Come on, Will! Will wake up!".

Will bolted upright breathing heavily. "Will, thank the gods, are you okay?". Will looked to his left. Nico sat there, in the orange Camp shirt that was too big for him since he stole it from Will. His hair messy and a worried look in his dark eyes. Will launched forward and flung his arms around Nico "You-you're okay!" exclaimed between sobs. Nico stroked his back with one hand, the other slipping into his hair. "Yes, mio sole, I'm okay. It was just a nightmare. You're safe!". The nickname calmed Will down. Nico readjusted on the bed, leaning against the frame, and pulled Will into his arms again. "What did you dream about?" he asked carefully. "Y-you," Will answered breathlessly. "Am I that scary?" Nico asked jokingly. The small gag made Will smile if only a little bit. "About the day I found out. About you in that jar?". Nico frowned then nodded and entangled their hands. "And then those, those twins were there again. Taking you. And I couldn't do anything! I felt so useless," Will said into his boyfriends, well actually his, shirt. "You're not useless. You saved me, in so many ways." Will nodded again. "C'mon, mio sole, let's go to sleep again, alright?" Nico said, whilst pulling the covers over him and Will. 

Will snuggled into Nico's side. His eyes were already closed when he heard Nico sing. Wait... Nico could sing? "What is that song?" Will asked. Nico smiled sadly "A lullaby, Bianca sang when I had bad dreams." Will immediately felt warm inside. It was rare that Nico shared something so intimate with him. "Thank you". He said sleepily. He closed his eyes again and Nico's voice sounded in the room again. 

"Close your eyes, I know what you see  
The darkness is high, and you're in ten feet deep  
But we've survived more terrible monsters than sleep  
And you know I will be here to tell you to breathe  
Tu sei il mio soldatino  
La ragione ho vissuto"

The last thing Will felt before falling asleep was Nico taking their joined hands and kissing his knuckles. Will fell asleep smiling that night.


End file.
